The War To Peace
by JazzyJaff
Summary: Altair is sent on his last task.
1. Chapter 1

We join Altair on his journey back to his home at Masyaf, things in the holy land had been quiet as of late, yet this would be another scenario that would prove the phrase 'calm before the storm' to be very appropriate. Word had gotten to him at Al Mualim had a task of upmost importance, one which only an assassin of his skill could handle. Yet many other members of the brotherhood seemed displeased with the decision to give this mission to Altair, for he had proven himself somewhat reckless with his actions. He found himself at the gates of Masyaf where he was met by a member of the brotherhood.

"Good tidings my brother."

"Tell me Altair why is it when many others of us have proven are loyalty to the Creed. You, someone who disregards the teachings of our elders repeatedly, get selected for a mission of such importance?"

"My brother I bring no hostilities with me, I know I was reckless in the past. However I am a changed man, and if Al Mualim can see that surely you must be able to trust his judgement. If not I suggest you take the issue up with him, for maybe he can help you get past the problems you have with me."

"You assume I plan on letting you past me, that is very foolish of you!"

With a seconds warning Altair had found one of his brothers launching at him, sword drawn ready to slay him where he stood. Altair dodged the coming blow, and drew his sword the two then began to circle around an invisible fixed point. They then begin to duel, the sound of metal crashing against metal could be heard. Altair had no intentions of killing one of his own, and he knew with his superior skill he could see that it would not end like that. He side stepped an incoming blow, then with one swift flick of his arm he had left a deep gash along the forearm of his brother, causing him to drop his blade. Altair then knocked him out, with a quick shot to the head from the base of his sword. He then made his way up to his master.

"Master, you sent for me."

Al Mualim was pacing back and forth in his study, clearly troubled by what lay ahead of Altair.

"Altair it is time for us to put an end to this conflict. However I feel this task could damn us forever in the eyes of everybody, yet I know we have little choice around the matter. Tell me, what would you do if you knew a choice you made would affect your brothers?"

Altair took a moment to think over the issue, before responding.

"Well Master, I would seek to choose the path that'd ultimately bring peace to the land. My brothers and I are more than willing to take the repercussions of any choice, if it means a chance for peace.

"So be it then. Altair you have one last target, who if you slay will ensure that peace flows over this land."

"The target?"

Al Mualim felt back into his chair, and let out a deep sigh before revealing the man who was set to me the cold lifeless kiss of Altair's blade.

"Richard the Lion-Heart."

Altair could come up with no words, surely Al Mualim was mistaken, there was no possibly way Altair could do this … Or was there?

"I know you have you reservations about doing this, but I assure you there is a gap in the defences, for they are expect one of my men to deliver a message. That will provide you with a chance to kill the King, and trust my judgement when I say this will bring peace, as much as you may think otherwise.

"Ok master, it shall be done."

Altair leant forward and picked the white feather up off Al Mualim's desk, he then made his way out of castle, and down to the gates where he mounted his horse and set off for the Holy Land. Altair's journey was a long and dangerous one, passing many soldier's who sought to cut him down, but his skilfulness with the blade was too much for them and they all fell at his hand. Finally he reached his target, he approached the guards that stood outside of Richard's tent.

"I have been sent by Al Mualim, I have a message for the King."

One of the guards went inside to check that this was true, a few moments later he made his way back out.

"You may enter."

He took a step forward but was stopped by the other guard.

"You'll have to leave those with us."

The guard held out his hand, and reluctantly Altair handed over his weapons, which now made his task much harder. He made his way inside and bowed before the King.

"So, what message does Al Mualim send?"

"A message of peace."

Altair jumped up landing a perfectly placed blow to the throat of the Lion-Heart, rendering him voiceless. Richard reached for his blade, and swung it just inches from Altair's throat, Altair grabbed the Kings arm and slammed into his knee snapping it in half and causing him to draw his sword to the ground. Altair picked up the blade, and with seemingly effortless grace drove it into the chest of the King.

"With your death peace will return to the Holy Land."

"Don't be so sure"

"Al Mualim assures me of this, and I do not question my Masters orders."

"Perhaps you should."

"And why is that?"

"He sent you to kill a messenger of peace, no man who seeks to end conflict would act in such a way."

As Richard slipped into the beyond his words hung deep in Altair's mind…


	2. Chapter 2

Altair sat in the throne of the King he had just slain he looked over his shoulder at the lifeless body of Richard the Lion-Heart. What Richard had said to him before he slipped into the never-world had hung in his mind. He couldn't help but feel a sense of truth came with what Richard had said. Why would he be sent to kill a messenger of peace? All these questions circled in his head, and he knew the one person whom he could get the answers from, is the same man who might be behind a plan of deception. How could he as Al-Mualim if the mission he had sent him on was one of evil, one to endanger lives instead of saving them? There was no possible way he could, and he knew this, which is part of the reason he had delayed his return to Masyaf. Yet he knew there wasn't much longer he could wait the guards outside would surely be getting suspicious of the amount of time he was taking to deliver a simple mission to the King. He picked up the sword that had been knocked out of Richard's hand during the fight, and then made his way towards the entrance of the tent. With two swings of the blade the two guards outside of the tent were killed, their bodies dropping to the floor in front of him as he reached over and collected his weapons which they had kept watch over.

"This doesn't seem like the peace I was promised."

He made his way through the rows of tents that housed the troops, hoping he'd manage to make it clear before what he had done was noticed. As he made his journey through it had begin to dawn on him that Richard might be right, he had already killed two guards, and when the body was discovered war would be declared on his brotherhood, how was this peace? He finally reached the clearing where he had reined his horse, and there stood in front of him was one of his fellow assassins.

"My brother, what word does Al-Mualim send?"

The man began to approach him.

"Is it done?"

Altair pulled out the blood stained feather from his pocket, and held it out to the man who stood in front of him. The man then nodded, as he took the feather and tucked it away into his robes.

"Then there is but one task left for you?"

"Al-Mualim wishes for me to take the life of another?"

The man nodded once more.

"Whose life am I destined to bring to an end this time?"

The man reached into his belt, and to the surprise of Altair drew a sword.

"It is your life that is destined to end now!"

Without warning the man launched forward, swinging his sword towards the head of Altair who had rolled underneath of him to avoid the blow. Both men then stood face to face with their swords drawn, the tips of each crossing past the others blade.

"So Richard was right, Al-Mualim did not send me on a mission of peace."

"Peace will be had when he rules the land."

"But what right do we have to take control of the land that was provided for us?"

"Do you not see the war around you? People have lost the ability to take care of themselves, they make mistakes, they kill. So it is time for us to take control of the land in the name of peace."

"Manipulating people is no way to bring peace, just pain."

Altair stepped forward, the sound of blade crashing against blade breaking the silence that filled the area when neither were talking. The two continued duelling, neither seeming to be able to land a blow on the other, both were well trained so they knew a victory would not come easy. The fight continued, both men exhausted and struggling to fend the others attack.

"You fight well Altair."

"As do you brother."

Finally something gave, as Altair leaned forward to land a blow his brother lost his footing sending him falling to the ground. Altair's blade pierced through his chest, and his opponent dropped his sword knowing he was defeated.

"Tell me, why do you follow Al-Mualim in a quest that will lead to chaos?"

"For the same reason we do anything brother, for peace."

Altair sat thinking how a path of war could possibly lead to peace, as the man he had just defeated slipped away. Altair then mounted his horse, knowing there was only one place he would find his answers.


End file.
